


No One Touch My Sammy!

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bullying, Fluff, M/M, kid!Lucifer, kid!Sam, kids!AU, protective!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 03:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Sam is finally allowed to school, but it's all not the way he imagined it to be. He really hates it, until one day he makes a friend in a very unusual way.





	No One Touch My Sammy!

Sam dreaded to go to school ever since it had started this fall. The worst part about it was that he had been excited to finally start school, like his big brother. Their dad had brushed Sam’s wish to go to school off so often that it was the biggest thing when he finally agreed and a six-year-old Sam - wearing his best clothes and a new backpack Dean had gotten him - hopped on the school bus for the very first time.

Dean made sure to explain to Sam everything important, because he went to a different school already. That was the first disappointment, but Sam promised Dean to be good and to listen to his teachers and not get into trouble. He was determined to make his big brother proud and to be a good student. All of his motivation was quickly destroyed throughout the day though and when he stepped on the bus back home, he was glad the day was over.

For some reason, school wasn’t the amazing place he had imagined it to be. The other kids had already formed groups and no one he tried talking to responded friendly, the teachers were suspicious of his abilities because he only now came to school and recess was like walking through a shark tank. The older kids were rude and pushed him out of their way without looking, the ones his age were arrogant and refused to talk to him and in the end, Sam just found a quiet corner for himself where he ate the candy bar Dean had given him to cheer himself up a little.

When his dad and Dean asked about his day, however, Sam lied and told them overly excited how much fun he had and how nice the teachers and other kids were. He didn’t want them to worry or think he couldn’t make it. Pretending everything was fine was easier than telling them he would rather stay at home than go back.

So, as the weeks went by, Sam put on his brave face whenever he walked to the school bus and back home from it. The teasing from the other kids didn’t stop, but eventually the teachers didn’t ask him weird questions anymore and began being nice to him. He was a rather quiet kid, but he was smart and worked eagerly, so the teachers at least started to like him. It was a small good thing in a pile of bad things, but Sam figured it was better than nothing. He wasn’t happy, he kept being bullied and laughed at by the other kids, but he assumed that’s just how school was.

Then, about a month into Sam’s school year, things suddenly changed. Sam first noticed that recess was much louder than normal, with more fights. He always saw a teacher drag one kid away from the scene after a while - a blond boy that looked about Sam’s age. Sam never came close enough to really see him though, so he tried not to think too much about it. The other kids didn’t pester him as much as before though, so that was a good thing. It took another week before he would finally meet the one responsible for all the turmoil on the school grounds.

Sam was eating a sandwich he was looking forward to the whole morning already - their dad was gone because of his job and Dean woke up a little too late, causing them both to miss breakfast - when suddenly someone slapped it out of his hands and sent it to the ground.

“Hey!” Sam was angry, but as soon as he looked up it was replaced with fear.

Out of everyone that could have targeted him, it had to be Fergus. Sam hated him with a passion. Fergus was an arrogant third grader, walking around like the king of hell himself and always bossing younger kids around. He had rich parents, from what Sam had overheard by now, and thought he was better than everyone else around him. So far he mostly left Sam alone, but apparently his luck had run out now.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Did you want to eat that?” Fergus asked, a cheeky grin on his face and the typical ‘I-am-better-than-you’ look on his face.

“That was my lunch, you son of a bitch!” Sam usually didn’t cuss, but his anger came back very quickly at the mean way the older boy talked to him.

“This crap?” Fergus huffed amused. “You can still eat it, I bet the dirt doesn’t make it worse.”

Sam was about to shoot back, but he had no time for that. Suddenly someone launched themselves against Fergus’ side and tackled him to the ground. Sam gasped and jumped back, fearing he would be the next to be attacked, but he wasn’t. Instead, the one who had tackled Fergus was now sitting on him and grinning widely. It was the blond boy that kept getting into fights all the time and Sam was really surprised.

“You wanna make someone eat dirt, yes?” the boy asked, highly amused, and grinned down at Fergus. “How about I make you eat some of it to see if it’s good?”

“Get off me, you bloody moron!” Fergus demanded, but his authority that usually worked on even the older kids had no effect on the blond boy.

“Or what?” the blond mocked and leaned down. “I’m not afraid of you.”

“Hey!” Sam suddenly interrupted, uncomfortable and a bit scared by how this might end. “Come on, let him go. It was just a sandwich, it’s no big deal.”

“Did you hear that, little cockroach?” the blond asked Fergus with a grin. “It’s your lucky day. Now get up and apologize, or you’ll regret it.”

Sam watched baffled how the blond got off of Fergus and the other got back on his feet, dusted off his pants and mumbled an apology before almost running away. The other boy still stood there, hands on his hips and very pleased with himself.

“You okay, little one?” the blond eventually asked, to which Sam huffed.

“My name is Sam, not little one.”

“Well then, Sam,” the blond turned around, now with a warm and friendly smile on his face that erased all fear Sam had towards him just seconds ago. “I’m Lucifer. Nice to meet you.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile, even if he didn’t know why. The rest of recess, the two boys talked to each other and Lucifer shared some of his own lunch with Sam, so he wouldn’t have to go back to class hungry.

From this day on, the two were rarely separated. Sam didn’t know why, but for some reason Lucifer had decided to take him under his wing. He wasn’t as aggressive like he was with Fergus at all when he was with Sam, but he was very protective. They were a bit less than a year apart, but Lucifer didn’t treat Sam like a little kid at all - not like the others did. Instead, the older boy stepped up when anyone even looked at his friend the wrong way. Lucifer was young, yes, but he was fearless and ready to fight everyone and it didn’t take long for Sam to find out that all the other fights he got into before he took on Fergus were other kids that had bullied Sam at one point.

It was fun going to school with Lucifer as his friend. Sam didn’t have to pretend to like it anymore, he actually did. Every day was like a new adventure, even if they were in different classes. During lunch the two friends would exchange food they brought with them or candy one of them had - one time Lucifer actually brought a whole freaking pizza with him and Sam never found out how he managed to get away with it. Still it was the best lunch they ever had and the pizza was heavenly delicious. Of course, because Lucifer was always overprotective of Sam, he kept getting into trouble and had to go to detention, but he never cared. He said, as long as Sam was safe, he would take all the detention he had to take. And his most favorite thing to say was: "No one touch my Sammy!" Sam should have been offended by that, but it always made him laugh because it was too sweet and caring.  


Sometimes Sam thought that he didn’t deserve Lucifer. Yes, their friendship was mutual and they both did all they could so the other was happy, but it felt weird having a friend that accepted him so unconditionally. Sam never had to prove himself to Lucifer or had to force himself to smile - even when he felt like crying because he had problems at home Lucifer just pulled him into his arms and let him cry it out before making him smile with something totally silly and dumb again. It was too good to be true sometimes, but every time Sam feared Lucifer would get fed up with him, the other surprised him by showing him that he wasn’t.

Sam loved hanging out with Lucifer. He always came up with fun games to play and really made him feel wanted and appreciated. Lucifer was never angry with Sam when he messed something up or didn’t understand something right away - he was very patient and understanding and always made sure Sam was happy. Sam really loved having such an amazing friend and it barely took a month before he knew he never wanted to lose him again. Lucifer was amazing, fun and really the best person he ever met. He just hoped that he would never lose Lucifer ever again. Life just wasn’t fun without him anymore.


End file.
